paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryker, meet the PAW Patrol
Summary One day, while staying at Mr Porter's restaurant in Adventure Bay, Ryker notices a tall tower that he had never seen before. Curious, Ryker asks Mr Porter about the strange building before heading towards the building. He stops at the end of the bridge, seeing 16 dog houses around the base with 18 pups running around. Ryker goes to investigate. Characters Kotaro Twilight Pieface and Rascal (Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups) Luca and Nathan Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Ryker Lou And Jac Scar and Nala Hunt Maxwell Story Ryker walked through Adventure Bay with his head hung low. He sighed, rounding the corner of Mr Porter's restaurant. "Well, so much for finding Rubble and Zuma." Looking up, he saw a large, tall tower he had never seen before. He walked inside the restaurant. "Ryker? What's the matter?" Mr Porter asked. "Mr Porter, that building past the bridge, what is it?" Ryker asked. "that building is the PAW Patrol's Lookout tower. There are 14 pups living there with Ryder, their leader and owner." Mr Porter replied. "who are the pups?" Ryker asked. "there's a chocolate lab called Zuma, a bulldog called Rubble, two mix breed pups called Kotaro and Rocky, three Abasinian Wire-haired Tripe-hounds called Twilight, Lou and Jac, two puppies called Rascal and Pieface, two German Shepherd's called Chase and Scar, two American Shepherd's called Hunt and Nala, two Dalmatian's called Marshall and Maxwell, a cockerpoo called Skye and two Great Dane's called Luca and Nathan." Mr Porter replied. "did you say "Zuma and Rubble"?" Ryker asked. Mr Porter nodded. "I know them!" "would you like to come with me to see them? I've got to make a couple of deliveries there." Mr Porter said. "yes please!!" "alright then, hop in the van and let's go!" Mr Porter cheered. Ryker hopped in the passenger seat of the van and Mr Porter sat in the drivers seat. Soon, the two were driving off to the Lookout. Once they arrived, Rubble walked out, his puppack strapped firmly to his back. "Hi Mr Porter! Hi Ryker-" he stopped, eyes widened. "Ryker? Is that you?!" Ryker nodded. "In the fur, Rubble!" The two hugged as Zuma walked outside. "Zuma?!" "Ryker?!!" Soon, the trio were reunited. Maxwell and Marshall walked out, noticing the third pup hugging both Zuma and Rubble. "w-who i-is t-that?" Maxwell stuttered. "it's Ryker! Mine and Zuma's old friend!" Rubbl announced, making Maxwell wince. "Oops, sorry Maxwell." Maxwell hid beside Marshall, muttering. "he said it's fine, Rubble." Marshall assured. Once the trio let go, Ryker looked at Maxwell. "Is he always shy?" He asked Marshall. "yeah. He might be my older twin but he's scared of everything." Marshall giggles, petting Maxwell's head. "I am not afraid of anything!" Maxwell barked. "Come on, let's head inside and play with Lou and Jac, hm?" Marshall Hung his paw over his brother's shoulder and the two walked inside the Lookout. Meanwhile, inside the Lookout, Luca and Nathan were playing Pup Pup Boogie. "Nathe, you need to practice more!" Luca commented as Nathan kept missing the beats and loosing, compared to his little brother, who was way ahead of him on his 3rd star. "oh, hardy, har, har, har. Line you know. You lost against Skye, Lou, Jac, Twilight and Kotaro last time." Nathan replied. "but, dear brother of mine, I have won, evidently." Luca snickered. "Don't you start using your Interrogation techniques on your own big brother, little brother." Nathan smirked, nudging Luca slightly. "don't shoot the messenger!" Luca exclaimed. "oh come on, Luke! I was just messing!" Nathan replied. "yeah, just like Jacob was messing up our lives, putting the three of us in danger?! Jacob ruined our lives, Nathan! He could've killed Bagheera!!" Luca snarled, getting ready to pounce. "I'm not Jacob, Luke. Like I said, I was only messing around." Nathan whimpered, creeping back awards slowly. "don't give me the whole 'guilt trip' stunt." Luca growled. "Jacob was a madman! I needed to escape that night. I couldn't stand being there, watching you get hurt every night for nothing, Nathe. I had to make the torture stop."